bendyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ink Bendy
Czy nie szukałeś/aś Bendy'ego? - główny antagonista w grze Bendy and the Ink Machine. Opis to humanoid z atramentu. Posiada 2 (ostrzejsze niż u Bendy'ego) rogi. Jego łącznik rogów jest głębszy i bardziej zaokrąglony niż u jego kreskówkowej wersji. Jest uśmiechnięty. Na szyi ma muszkę taką samą jak Bendy. Na rękach ma dwie, pobrudzone atramentem rękawice. Ma dwie nogi, na jednej z których "Bendy" ma krzywą stopę. W grze Rozdział 1: Ruchome Obrazki nie pokaże się dopóki nie zbierzemy 6 przedmiotów. Później nas jumpscare'uje z Ink Machine. Kiedyś jeszcze pokazywał się w zakończeniu na tle Pokoju Pentagramu. Teraz zastąpiono to flashbackami, na którym też się on znajduje. Rozdział 2: Stara Piosenka zostaje przywołany przez Sammy'ego Lawrenca. Sammy mówi do niego "król" i "władca", lecz go zabija. Gdy Henry próbuje wyjść z pokoju rytuału ukazuje mu się . Jeśli nie uciekniemy, zabije gracza Rozdział 3: Wzloty i Upadki "Bendy'ego" możemy znaleźć wszędzie. Jak pójdziemy w dane miejsce może tam być. Należy się wtedy ukryć w Little Miracle Station, żeby nas zgubił. Ciekawostki * W grze nie widać jego oczu. Prawdopodobnie są one czarne jak u Bendy'ego. * Jego Voice-Acting pokazuje się w trailerze Rozdziału 2, ale strasznie cicho. Projekt został anulowany a głos "Bendy'ego" przerzucono na Sammy'ego. * Przed wyjściem Rozdziału 2 fanowie dali mu nazwę Ink Bendy (pl. Bendy z Atramentu), ale osiągnięcie The Beliver pokazało nam nazwę chociaż faktem sprzecznym jest to, że w drugim rozdziale gdy uciekamy "Bendy'emu" jest zadanie Escape Bendy bez cudzysłowu. * W drugim rozdziale kiedy Sammy powie "No, my lord!" (pl. Nie, mój władco!) można usłyszeć po każdym kolejnym zdaniu dźwięki jakiejś bestii. Możliwe, że są to dźwięki wydawane przez "Bendy'ego". Jeśli są to jego dźwięki, to może oznaczać, że on nie potrafi mówić a wydaje dźwięki jakby bestia. ** Dźwięki bestii możemy usłyszeć również, kiedy po pościgu z Bendy'm w rozdziale 2, kiedy podejdziemy do drzwi od wejścia do pokoju usłyszymy stukanie i kolejne ryczenie. * , gdy nas goni pod koniec Rozdziału 2 nie działa tylko na zasadzie, że umieramy, gdy on nas dotknie lub dogoni. Zasada działania polega też na tym, że umieramy także wtedy, gdy on nas wyprzedzi lub jako pierwszy dotrze do drzwi wejściowych S3 Vault. Dowodem na to jest to, że gdy staniemy w rogu z Maskotką Bendy'ego na drodze naszej ucieczki, będziemy w stanie przed śmiercią zobaczyć jeszcze "Bendy'ego" nas wyprzedzającego. Dowodem na szybsze dotarcie do drzwi jest przypadek, gdy cheatujemy i teleportujemy się podczas ucieczki za "Bendy'ego". * Głowa "Bendy'ego", gdy nas goni, cały czas jest skierowana w stronę gracza tak samo jak głowa Sammy'ego, gdy jest na widowni. * W Rozdziale 3 możemy spotkać "Bendy'ego" w dowolnym miejscu. Jeśli napotkasz mnóstwo atramentu cieknącego po ścianach nie idź dalej, bo właśnie tam znajduje się . Jeśli nas zauważy należy zacząć uciekać od niego i poszukać najbliższej "Little Miracle Station" i się w niej schować. * W Rozdziale 3 można się dowiedzieć, że jest odporny na wszystko. Nawet na potężny Pistolet Tommy'ego. * W Rozdziale 1 nie ma rękawiczek, a w 2 już je ma. * Jeśli gracz w Rozdziale 3 wybierze drogę demona, pojawia się częściej. * Kiedy jest aktywny, Boris zakrywa twarz ze strachu. Może to dać graczowi wczesne ostrzeżenie przed zagrożeniem. * Istnieje teoria, że to tak naprawdę Joey po zainfekowaniu atramentem. Wskazuje na to jego kaseta, którą możemy znaleźć w Rozdziale 3 po wybraniu "Ścieżki Demona". Są także inne dowody. Galeria ru:"Бенди" en:"Bendy" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Bendy and the Ink Machine Kategoria:Antagonista